Bring Me To Life
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Based on the chapter Road took over Lavi and killed his heart somewhere in Volume 12. Lavi gets upset about being a deadman walking, So Komui comes up with a way to start his heart beating again SlashBoyBoy. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED read and review


_(People, do be gentle this is my 2nd time doing a story like this (boy/boy pairing) and the first time I've actually done a lemon (sex with boy/boy) So PLEASE be gentle..it's my first time. But...do enjoy!!)_

_Takes place after Lavi gets possessed by Road in the Ark and is also based on that chapter (I'm not sure what chapter it was, but it was in volume 12 I believe) ENJOY!_

Lavi opened his eyes slowly and he looked quietly around the dark room he was currently lying in. He had no clue what was going on, and he couldn't even remember what got him in this mess, if it was even a mess. As he continues looking around the room, he didn't notice the dark figure standing in the corner watching his every move. Slowly Lavi sat up, but he then winced in pain and he fell right back down again.

"_What the hell?..." _

He looked down to his arm and as he lifted it, he winced in pain once more and he let it fall.

"_I feel fine but I can't even move my body." _

As he went to move again, he got spooked hearing a footstep behind him and he quickly hung his head off the desk, and he looked toward the noise, as it slowly approached.

"Your heart hasn't adjusted to your body yet...We almost lost you Lavi."

Lavi blinked some as he continued looking to the noise, then he gasped some seeing Komui step from the shadows.

"Be thankful your strong enough to break from the Noah's grip." Lavi blinked again, and as he went to sit up more pain shot through him, and Komui placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't move..or you'll kill yourself."

Lavi gasped and he quickly sat up, ignoring the pain. "Kill myself HOW, and what the hell happened anyway!?"

Komui smiled softly and he stepped forward, and he placed his hand on Lavi's. "Strange that you can't remember, or even feel it." He then lifted Lavi's hand and placed it over his chest, and he pressed it there.

Lavi blinked at the action, then he gasped...feeling NO heartbeat.

"But..H..How?"

Komui smiled softly once more, and he tightened his grip on Lavi's hand, keeping it to his chest. "Back in the Ark, That Noah girl..Road, took control of your mind, and killed your heart..you then became possessed and attacked Allen...so, at that moment in time you were nothing but a corpse..but now, your a dead man walking..I'm not surprised that you can't remember."

Lavi looked to him, then he shook his head and he gripped Komui's hand shaking. "But..I..I don't want to be dead, not yet!" Feeling the shake and seeing the panic, Komui pulled Lavi into a soft hug and the two sat like that for a few minutes, as Lavi sat in his arms shaking violently.

As a few moments past, Lavi slowly began to calm down and just as he was about to shut his eyes, he felt warm breath on his cheek and as he looked over, Komui was placing soft kisses on his cheek, slowly moving towards his lips.

"Ko..mui?"

"Shh.."

Komui then backed up and he placed both his hands on Lavi's cheeks and he leaned in and gave Lavi a soft gentle kiss on the lips, and then he stopped and smiled softly.

"I can help bring your heart back to life...only if you'll let me..."

Lavi looked into Komui's eyes, and he blinked seeing the caring and softness in his eyes then he leaned close and he planted a kiss on his lips, slowly closing his eyes. Komui blinked then he sent the kiss back, but then he pulled Lavi off.

"Wait...let me do it, you'll only strain yourself, now...lay down..."

Lavi nodded softly, and he leaned back slowly, wincing and hissing in pain as he went and as he finally layed down, Komui leaned down on him and softly began to kiss him on the lips, holding him by the shoulders. As Komui kissed him, Lavi shivered softly then he twitched and he leaned his head back, breaking the kiss.

"Komui...I can't take it..your heart, I can feel it on my chest.."

Lavi then covered his eyes, and he shook his head but before he could do anymore, Komui slowly began to unbutton his coat. As Komui finished, he ran kisses down Lavi's chest and made his way down to the waste band of his shorts and he took a hold of them with his hand and slowly pulled them down, but stopped hearing Lavi take in a short breath, and then sob.

Lavi shivered softly, then he opened his eyes and he looks down. "Do it already...I can't take it..." He then closed his eyes again and as he did, he took in a quick breath feeling a hand take a hold of his member, and softly stroked it up and down. As that went on, Lavi moaned softly and silently, bucking up into Komui's hand, and as his breath quickened, Komui leaned forward and he kissed Lavi softly on the lips once more, while he undid his pants.

As Komui threw his pants off, he leaned close to Lavi, placing there two members together and he placed his hand on his cheek.

"It only hurts just once..try to relax." He then kissed him softly, and as Lavi returned the kiss Komui slowly inserted himself into him, and Lavi's breath instantly stopped. Komui quickly stopped kissing him, and he shook Lavi some.

"Lavi, you need to breathe...just relax, it will all be over soon."

Lavi finally took a breath and as he did, he moaned softly in pain as Komui began to move inside him, going as slow as possible..waiting for the pain to go away, and waiting for the pleasure.

As a few moments past, Lavi's breath began to quicken and his moans of pain began to become moans of pleasure. Komui smiled softly, finally seeing love and happiness in Lavi's face and he quickened his thrust and as he did, he ran his hand slowly up Lavi's chest and he placed it on his chest and he held it there, as he continued thrusting. As the thrust grew faster, Lavi began to arch his back and he pushed himself onto Komui getting him to thrust deeper inside him, and he moaned even more, feeling his sweetspot getting hit, as his body screamed out in pain..but he ignored that, and he opened his eyes half way.

"Please...go...go faster, I can't feel it..."

Komui smiled and he pressed his hand harder into Lavi's chest, and with his other hand he grabbed a hold of Lavi's member and he began to stroke it softly as his thrust grew faster and harder, hitting Lavi's sweetspot. As Komui stroked and thrust more and more, Lavi closed his eyes tightly and he moaned out as he felt the pleasure take over.

"Komui..."

With that, he cummed and at the same time, he heard Komui moan at the same time, cumming inside him. As Komui layed across Lavi's chest, he smiled softly feeling his heart slowly began to beat.

"Welcome back Lavi..."

Lavi smiled softly and he opened his eyes, and he shivered as Komui pulled out of him and the two softly kissed each other on the lips and after a few moments passed, the two were dressed and Komui sat at his desk, while Lavi sat on it.

"It's good to have you back Lavi..."

"Heh, I'm glad to be back...thanks for Bringing me to Life..."

(_Like I said, go easy...this is my first time doing a lemon (boy/boy) thing so, be gentle and Review plz)_


End file.
